


best nights' sleep

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles gets some sleep...sterek drabble - 8/1 - words of the day: bottle, massage, snuggle





	best nights' sleep

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Massaging his temples, Stiles sighs. Six weeks have passed and they’re no closer to finding a spell. The local witches looked at him with sadness when he explained his plight. Bottle in hand, he heads up to his room to drown his sorrow. Tossing and turning, he gives up, heading to the living room where Derek’s watching a movie. “Couldn’t sleep?’

Shaking his head, Stiles sits next to the man.

Unsure of when he fell asleep, he can’t help but notice that he’s snuggling against Derek when he wakes or that it’s the best night’s sleep he’s had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
